


One Day With Cruz

by FlOrangey



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: After the Great Collapse, Ambiguous Relationships, Before Project Queen, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Illnesses, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmares, maybe? - Freeform, stuffed panda plush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: Before Project Queen, Cruz was a simple girl, trying her best in the great collapse, caring for Louis when he was sick, and wishing there was more she could do to help everyone around her.





	One Day With Cruz

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic doesn't necessarily contain spoilers, I'd recommend having the 'Cathedral of Sacred Blood' and 'Memories of (player character)' levels completed before reading this.
> 
> Also, I wanted more Cruz. I'm _ starved _ for content about Cruz. So here's some Cruz. Enjoy!

The market was always busy when the salvagers returned from expeditions. Areas outside the designated safe zones were too dangerous for anyone who was not a revenant or protected by one. No one should have been going outside it, but those who lost loved ones in the Great Collapse were desperate for closure and resources were low. The provisional government approved groups to go out and bring back anything of value, so the people could try to live more comfortable lives.

Every Thursday, Cruz would go to the market with Louis and his sister, Karen. At first they had been hoping for news about missing family members, but as the weeks became months and feelings of loss set in, the trips changed to finding anything of personal interest. Louis would look through new books to read and add to his growing collection. Cruz would pick up CDs or sketchbooks and paints.

Today was different. Cruz was by herself, looking through the pile of books scattered around the counter. It had been a long week at university. Midterms had come to a close, but celebrating was cut short when Louis caught whatever nasty bug had been going around campus. He had gone home for break at his sister’s request. Cruz was hoping to pick up something before going to the residential district to visit him.

“Let’s see here…” 

She picked up one book and looked it over. It was a little yellow at the edges, but the text was legible. A standard medieval fantasy - including magic, elves, and a quest to slay a dragon. Louis’ favorite books were fantasy novels. However, she remembered him making an offhand comment he wanted to read something a little different. She put the book down and sifted through a few more. A murder mystery that looked promising, an urban fantasy that did not look particularly well written but he might get some enjoyment out of. She found another she was sure Louis would… enjoy if he didn’t die of embarrassment from her giving it to him first.

It would have been perfect if he weren’t sick. Cruz closed and placed it back in the pile. After a few more seconds, another caught her eye. It was a vampire novel. She stared at the cover, feeling her stomach churn as she looked at the character’s eyes. Vampires. Creatures of the night that survived on blood and died when you pierced their hearts. Fiction that now was too similar to reality to feel comfortable.

“Finding everything miss?” A voice made her jump. A man walked over. His eyes had a shine to them that made her realize he was a revenant, not a human. Most humans got nervous around revenants. She tried to smile and not be afraid.

“I think so.” She said. “I’m just looking right now. Trying to find something for a friend.”

She saw his enlarged canines as he smiled. “Well, we got plenty of options today. What’s she like?”

“Uh, he actually, and-”

“Oh, he…”

Cruz could feel her face becoming red and tried to divert the subject. “He’s sick so I’m trying to find him a present.”

The revenant chuckled. “Well, what you got in mind?”

She kept her head down. “Not sure ye-”

“Not sure? Don’t tell me you don’t know what he likes.” He said. Cruz clenched her first, and while she tried to keep her voice even, her tone got short.

“I know what he likes.”

“Well, what are you getting him?” Cruz saw him lean a little closer and took a step back. The man’s grin widened. “Come on, give me a hint or something. I’m sure-”

“Dave, stop pestering the girl and get over here.” Another revenant shouted and Cruz sighed in relief.

“Customers first Carl!” The revenant said, giving the other a cheeky grin. “And I got a cutie right here.”

Okay, as long as he was around, she was not buying any books. “I’m sorry. I just remembered I need to be somewhere else.”

She left in a hurry barely hearing the second revenant calling the first an idiot. She was remembering why she usually only went to the markets on busy days with Louis or Karen. Karen was good at talking around people, while Louis was good at ignoring people he didn’t want to talk to - though Cruz noticed it was less ignoring and more getting so lost in his thoughts he just didn’t hear them. Cruz stopped whenever someone a called for her attention, feeling compelled to hear them out. Even if it made her uncomfortable.

A lot of guys enjoyed taking advantage of that kindness at university. She was getting better at ducking out of conversation, but was also grateful Louis was almost always nearby.

She checked her watch, dismayed when she saw the time. She had hoped to get Louis a get well present before she went to visit him, but Karen was leaving for work soon. And she was not going back to the book counter today. She left the tents and walked down the street to the bus stop. She greeted the driver like she always did and took a seat near the front, gazing out the window as the bus drove down the street.

Her father and other members of the provisional government had worked around the clock to make the safe zone livable. There was still of work, and not enough people to do it. It had been difficult enough to get the University up and running again, and many disliked how many resources they put into it, but it was a necessity to get younger people like herself and Louis ready for their new reality. Cruz had to give up her art major to train in nursing. Louis was still trying to figure himself out.

The bus stopped in front of the shabby residential district. Cruz thanked the man for the ride when she stepped off and walked the street to one of the ‘nicer’ looking apartment complexes. She used the key Karen gave her to get into the building and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

She knocked on the apartment door. A moment later, she heard the click of a lock and the door opened. Karen poked her head out and smiled. “Cruz! Come in!” Cruz did so. Karen closed the door behind her.

“I’m not late am I?” she asked.

“No, you’re just in time.” Karen told her and led her into the living room. Cruz noticed right away the person shaped lump that was her best friend curled up on the futon and covered under a blanket. A small table was nearby with a few bottles of medication on it, and papers with notes scribbled on them. Louis’ face - hiding under his thick hair - was flushed red from illness. A stuffed panda Karen had given him after one of their trips to the market was wrapped under his arm. Louis wasn’t a stranger to having a plushie or two, but Cruz noticed he slept with it almost every night since he got it. He had described it - almost embarrassed - as comforting to have. That it helped with the nightmares he started having after the Great Collapse.

Karen leaned over the futon, putting a hand on her younger brother's shoulder. “Louis.” She gave his shoulder a light shake. “Louis. I’m leaving for work. And you have a visitor.”

Louis let out a groan, followed by a wet sounding cough, as he woke from sleep. With Karen’s help, he sat up and Cruz took a seat on the futon, studying his face. His eyes looked dull and rusted, but seeing her made him wake up a bit and Cruz thought she saw his eyes brighten. “C-Cruz.” He stammered then coughed again. Karen reached over to the small table for a tissue. 

“Here.” She murmured. He took it and coughed again.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Cruz said. He sounded worse than the last time she saw him.

“His fever got worse last night, so I took him to the doctor.” Karen explained, “They still don’t know what he’s got, but are leaning towards the flu.”

“Oh…” Cruz let the information sink in. The diagnosis made sense; it was around the time flu season would start, and not only was the only established hospital understaffed, but it was lacking in vaccines. Her eyes fell on the bottles of medication on the table. Karen continued.

“They’re trying a cocktail of meds to help with the symptoms until his immune system kicks in. Hopefully, we’ll have a confirmation from his blood work soon.” Karen took a deep breath, squeezing Louis’ shoulders. “I’m glad you’re here. With him this bad I’d rather not leave him by himself, but I have to go to work. Someone needs to keep an eye on him, make sure he takes his meds and remembers to eat.”

“Karen,” Louis’ voice cracked, getting their attention. He cleared his throat. “I’m still awake. And I ate yesterday.”

“Yes, a whole bowl of soup. And nothing else.”

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“If you don’t eat properly, you will not get better. Dinner and plenty of fluids today. Please?”

He grumbled but nodded. Satisfied with the answer, Karen turned to Cruz.

“I gave him some medicine an hour ago. Doctor's notes are on the table. I already have clean water cooling in the fridge. Power goes out at 9PM tonight, the fridge will be on backup but the stove won’t, so make sure he eats before then.”

“Yes.” Cruz said, then paused. “Wait, how late are you working tonight?”

“She doesn’t know.” Louis muttered as Karen got up.

“We’re behind on our BOR research. All I can say is I’ll be late.” She said, “Thank you again for this Cruz. I wish I could stay but you know how it is.”

“Yeah, …” Cruz knew. She could not remember the last time she saw her father cause of his work. Karen put a hand on her head, a grin on her face.

“Promise not to be too rough with him.” She said and left. Cruz blinked a few times, mind wandering to all interpretations of that statement. Then she jumped when a finger touched her cheek. 

“I thought only your eyes were red.”

Cruz looked at Louis and brushed his hand away. “Stop it.”

He laughed, then broke into a coughing fit. Cruz moved to his side and put her hand on his back, the other on his arm. “Easy.” She said. He coughed violently again, then gagged as he reached over and grabbed another tissue. Cruz covered an eye as she heard Louis spit the phlegm he coughed up into it. He groaned and through the tissue into the trash.

“That help?” She asked. He groaned and shook his head, his eyes taking on a glazed again as he leaned against her. She brought her hand to his head. He was warm to the touched She reached over him and grabbed the papers lying next to his medicine. She read over his symptoms and notes Karen had taken.

“Sorry.” He muttered getting her attention. “I promise the last thing I wanted to do was spend our vacation curled up in bed.”

“It’s not your fault.” She said, giving him a small smile, “I guess, I get plenty of practice playing doctor, if you’ll indulge me a little.”

The statement made Louis smile a little, “Of course -” he coughed, “- you’d find an excuse to use me as your test dummy.”

“You like it, and you know it.” She said, but her smile faded. “I want to take your temperature and just do a quick check. Just so I have an idea of what exactly is in front of me.” He nodded and Cruz reached for the thermometer and told him to open his mouth.

Louis had a fever of one hundred and two. She checked his pulse and found it a little lower than normal, but not in a range that would be dangerous. His blood pressure would be the same. His coughs sounded wet, which made Cruz wish she had some kind of stethoscope to hear his lungs. “Okay, now I’m going to put my hands on your head...” She told him, placing her fingers to his temples. He closed his eyes, letting out a small moan. She smiled. “You like that.”

“Feels like you're massaging my head.” He muttered.

“Has your head been hurting?” She asked. He gave a small nod. “Have you felt any dizziness?” Another nod. “That might be the lack of nutrition. Even if you don’t feel hungry, you should still eat or at least drink plenty of water.”

“I know I know.” He mumbled before humming softly as Cruz continued to rub his temples. She should have stopped after her questions, but decided to indulge him a little more, massaging his temples to ease his headache, before moving her hands down to his jaw, then the sides of his neck. Louis took the physical contact in stride; he liked it. Cruz knew even if he sometimes teased her about how she enjoyed using him as her practice patient, that he liked the attention.

“I’m glad you’re here Cruz.” Louis said, making her pause for a second before removing her hands from his face.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.”

“How’s your dad?”

The question lingered, Cruz’ hands falling into her lap. “I haven’t seen him yet.” She said. She saw Louis’ mouth form into a small ‘O’ before closing.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I guess I’m lucky Karen still comes home.”

“I miss him.” 

The two fell quiet. Louis licked his lips a few times. Cruz wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to say something or because they were dry from him being sick. “Don’t do that, you're going to make them crack.” She noticed some chapstick lying on the kitchen table and got up and grabbed it. She returned to her spot next to Louis and unpeeled the cap. “Here.”

Louis took it and Cruz fiddled with her fingers, looking around the room. It was becoming too quiet. She missed the sound of a television blaring, or any kind of white noise to fill the silence while she drew or Louis read on of his books. She spotted the radio in the corner. “Is it alright if I put on some music?”

Louis nodded. Cruz hurried over and turned the radio on. The news came on, which she knew neither of them wanted to hear. She sifted through the few CDs they had and settled on some classical music. She put the CD into the player and started it. She adjusted the volume and rejoined Louis back on the bed.

It helped a little, the atmosphere in the room was a little more relaxed without still silence hanging over them. Louis ran his fingers over the stuffed panda and let out a small yawn. He leaned a little, letting his head rest on Cruz’ shoulder. He looked content, relaxed.

“Talk to me Cruz.” He said, “About anything. Doesn’t matter.”

She tried to think of something. “Well, I went to the market today…” She started. She left out the revenant that had been asking more questions than she felt comfortable asking and told him about the books. “I wanted to get you one but… I wasn’t sure what you’d like.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You know I’ll read anything Cruz,” he said. Cruz bit her lip, hesitation crossing her face. He must have noticed cause he added, “But I already started a new book so, maybe a good idea to wait before I get a new one.”

She felt a little relieved he said that. “What are you reading?” She asked. He frowned.

“It’s a murder mystery.” He blinked a few times, his face blank. “But getting through it has been easier said than done. Half the time I try to read, it’s hard to make sense of the words. My head keeps feeling like it’s in a cloud of fog.”

Probably because he was sick. “You want me to read it too you then?” She asked. He gave her a smile.

* * *

“Papers, binders, photos. Photos of every woman he had followed, learning their routines, where they liked to go, when they went to these places. Ellie had just been one of many. She went to St. Rose every day at five in the evening to work her job and stayed there for four hours until the store closed. He took pictures to memorize her route home. Through the back alleys, down the bridge into the park…” Cruz read the words on the page with ease, her tone relaxed and low to fit the atmosphere of the scene. She had, with Louis’ okay, adjusted the futon so they were partially sitting up. It was more comfortable for them to cuddle while she read.

“It was in that park he took her. That was the conclusion he came too as he looked over the photos and saw they ended their. He took her in the middle of the night, when no one was around to see her.” Cruz finished, taking a shaky breath and letting it out. “I forget that when you say you’ll read anything, you mean it.”

“It’s not that bad.” He said, “I honestly think your medical books are more horrifying.”

“My text books?”

He nodded. “This isn’t real. It’s a story; no one is getting hurt. The things you study, can and do happen to people. It’s… I don’t know how anyone can handle that kind of intensity.”

Cruz contemplated his words. “I guess you just need to have a strong stomach for it.” She fell quiet, looked down as Louis lazily brushed his fingers against her arm.

“You’re strong, Cruz.” Louis words were quiet and low as Cruz looked at him. She placed the bookmark where she stopped reading and closed the book, then rolled over so she could run her fingers through Louis hair.

“I’m only strong because I have strong people around me.” She said giving him a smile. He chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m sure I’m just slowing you down.” Cruz’ smile fell off her face as he stared into his eyes. She saw his brow furrow, “What’s wrong?”

She forced herself to smile again. “It’s nothing.” The alarm on the table went off. Louis reached over to turn it off. Karen must have known they’d get distracted and set it to let them know when it was time for dinner. “Hungry?”

Karen already had soup in the fridge, Cruz just needed to heat it on the stove. She made herself a sandwich and some tea for the two of them while waiting for Louis’ dinner to heat. She put everything on a tray and returned to the futon. She placed the tray between them and he made a face. “Soup again?”

“I put some spices in it to give it some flavor.” She said. Not just that but it’d also help with congestion. She saw his face drop. “I know you don’t feel that hungry but, your sister’s right. You won’t get better if you don’t eat.”

“I know, I know.” He grumbled. “Just wish it was something other than soup.”

“You want a bite of my sandwich?” Cruz asked. She ripped off a piece and gave it to him. He took it and chewed it slowly, and she watched as his face contorted with dislike before forcing himself to swallow.

“I think I’ll stick to soup.”

The two ate in a comfortable silence. When finished, Cruz placed the dishes in the sink, then helped Louis with his medication. He coughed after downing the medication and tried to get rid of the after taste with some water before laying back down. “You want me to keep reading?” Cruz asked.

“Nah, I think I can for a little while.” He said. She curled up next to him as he flipped to the bookmark, “Where were we? Ah, ‘So what now?’ His assistant spoke, bringing him back to reality, and away from the images lying on the table.”

Louis only read for a little while. As the medication kicked in, his eyes began to droop, and his words started to slur. After he lost his place for the third time, Cruz prodded the book from his hands and continued for him. Soon his breathing became heavier and a little while later he fell asleep. Cruz read for a little longer in case he stirred, but after a good half hour she stopped, replaced the bookmark and closed the book.

She made herself comfortable, taking in how he curled up to her. She brought her hand up to his forehead. He was still hot to the touch, and in his sleep the redness of his face was more noticeable. “You’re strong too Louis.” She whispered. She put her hand on his arm and his eyes twitched before settling back to sleep. The music stopped, and she got up and switched out the CDs. She settled back down next to him, closing her eyes, taking in the room's stillness, just letting the music carry her away.

She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, the lights were out and the radio had stopped playing. Cruz groaned as she sat up and looked at the battery-powered clock. It was eleven-thirty at night. Karen said the power would go out at nine.

The dishes were still lying in the sink. There was nothing that told her the older woman had come home. Cruz quietly got up and crossed the living area. She checked the main bedroom to find Karen was not in bed. No one was in the bathroom either. Cruz crossed her arms. Was Karen really still at work? How long had she been working late? She said they were behind on research but...

She stopped when she heard whimpering from the living room. “Louis?”

She went back to the living room. At some point he had rolled over in his sleep. His shoulders were shaking as his breathing hitched. Cruz sat back down on the futon, putting her hands on his shoulder. His muscles were tense. “Louis? What’s wrong?” She leaned over and saw his eyes snapped shut. 

He was having a bad dream. Cruz brought her hand up to his forehead and pulled back. He felt hotter than he had been only a few hours ago. She needed to get his temperature down first. She got back up. “No… K-Karen…” Cruz froze for a second, then hurried back into the kitchen. She found a clean washcloth and dampened it with some water. She returned to Louis’ side and gently rolled him onto his back. A light sheen of sweat covered his face, his eyes twitched in his sleep. She put the cloth on his head and to her surprise, his eyes fluttering open. “Louis?” She wanted to apologize for waking him, but right away noticed something was wrong. His eyes were dull and heavy lidded. Like he wasn’t there.

“K-Karen…” He mumbled. Cruz blinked in surprise..

“Your sisters at work, Louis.”

“W-where’s Karen?” Cruz bit her lip. He sounded delirious and that worried her.

“She’s at work.” She repeated slowly, putting a hand on his cheek. “She’ll be home soon.”

A long, long pause passed between them, Louis’ taking a long while to say anything. “I miss Karen.” The words were strained and Cruz felt them tug at her heart.

“I know, I-”

“I miss her.” A soft sudden sob and Cruz’s eyes widened. “I-I miss her. I-I-I-”

“Louis.”

“Don’t go.” 

His sobs became louder and Cruz found herself frozen trying to figure out what to do. Her eyes fell on his panda having slipped off the bed and tried to reach for it only for Louis to grab her arm, mumbling incoherent cries for her not to leave. So instead she settled down next to him, pulling him into a hug, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him. “Don’t go.”

“Louis…” her voice was soft. “It’s okay. I’m right here.”

“Please don’t leave me Cruz.” He let out a rough cough, “Please… I don’t…”

She let out a small ‘shh…’ as she continued to hold him, hoping the contact and comfort would help the episode pass. “I’m right here.” She said.

“D-don’t…”

“I won’t leave.” Cruz told him, “I promise Louis. I’ll always be there for you. Me and your sister.”

“K-Karen…”

“Yes. Karen and I will always be here.”

Cruz continued to rub his back and try to soothe him. His mumblings quieted. His eyes became heavier. “Louis, I’m going to get you something. I’m not leaving, okay?”

She got no answer, but when she moved away, he weakly reached up for her. Taking his hand so he still had some contact, she grabbed the panda from the floor. She put it next to him, wrapped his arm around it, then went back to holding him. She rubbed his back and whispered soft words into his ear. She felt him relax, his breathing evening out, and him stop mumbling.

He fell back to sleep. Cruz kept holding him, letting her mind wander. She knew Louis had struggled with nightmares since the collapse. Some days were worse than others, but he never talked about them, and asked her not to bring them up. The fever could have caused the delirium, but she wondered if his nightmares were the same. If he was scared she and Karen would leave him.

Cruz could understand those fears and feelings. Louis called her strong, but the truth was she was only strong because she was not alone. Many people lost family and loved ones in the Great Collapse. She lost her mom, but her father was still alive. Karen and Louis were still alive.

If she didn’t have them… she didn’t want to think about it. So she continued to hold her sleeping companion, and hope she wouldn’t lose him just as much as he hoped he wouldn’t lose her. 

* * *

100.8. It was still high, but it was an improvement. The sun was low, morning was on the horizon. Cruz took a long sip of the coffee she had finished brewing as she made a light oatmeal for breakfast. Louis was still asleep, snoring peacefully on the futon. Karen had not come home that night. Cruz had checked the bedroom before she started making breakfast.

Just then she heard the door open and Karen step in. “Cruz? Louis?”

“In here.” Cruz called for her. Karen stepped into the kitchen, yawning as she put her things on the table. “Were you really out all night, Karen?”

“Yeah.” Karen sighed. “Mind if I have a cup of that coffee?”

Cruz poured her a cup and placed it in front of her on the table. Karen took a long drink. Cruz took a sip of her own and after some hesitation spoke. “Uh, Karen?” She started then paused, seeing Karen look at her. “We’re always going to be together, right? I mean, you, Louis, and I.”

Karen looked at her, then down at her coffee, letting the question hang in the air. Cruz fidgeted with her cup. “Nevermind, it’s just, Louis-”

“We’ll try.” Karen cut her off, a serious look on her face. “I don’t want to say yes or no. We lost a lot over the last several months and yes we’re safer now, but we have other obstacles ahead. I don’t want us to lose anything more.” She took another sip of her coffee. “I’d like to one day see Louis not suffering anymore nightmares.”

Cruz held her coffee cup. She would like that day to come soon. When none of them are struggling with nightmares. “Hey, you think you can get Louis up for me, Karen? I’m making breakfast.”

“Oh, so that’s what’s burning.” She said. Cruz jumped and turned to the oatmeal. It was not burning. Yet. She set back to work as Karen finished her coffee and got up from the table. Cruz finished making the oatmeal and put it into three bowls. She heard Karen shake Louis awake as she put the bowls on the tray.

“How you feeling?” Her question was answered with a groan, but Louis sat up and stretched. Cruz vaguely heard him mention feeling sore and tired of being stuck on the futon. “In that case, your eating breakfast at the table with us.”

The two siblings sat down at the table and Cruz took her seat next to Louis while Karen got herself a second cup of coffee and some tea for Louis. “How you holding up from last night?” She asked. Louis blinked, still trying to wake up, confused by her question.

“Last night?” He didn’t remember. Cruz should have guessed that would be the case, so instead she just smiled.

“Your fever spiked so I guess maybe I’m still a little worried.” She said. Louis stretched his neck.

“I feel...less sick compared to yesterday.” He thought for a moment, “It’s strange, but it felt like I was wrapped in this warm, heavy blanket. It was nice. Comforting.” He smiled and looked at her. “You’re going to be a great nurse Cruz. And I’m not just saying that.”

Cruz felt her face turn red. “I hope your right.”

As Karen placed the tea in front of her brother. Cruz watched him lift it to his lips, the color in his face healthier than the other day. She hoped Louis was right. She wanted to do her best to help people. No, not just people, the revenants that worked so hard to protect them too.

She wanted to help everyone. No matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Code Vein doesn't really give us an idea of when the Great Collapse actually happened, but some things I got from the Isis Vestige clued me in that it happened recent enough that Karen (and by extension Louis) were very much alive. I think it's implied Karen and Aurora helped in creating first generation revenants, so with that in mind I wrote this as being after the creation of the revenants, but before Project Queen.
> 
> I confess I'm actually kinda fascinated with the events of 'before Code Vein'. We don't get much of an idea of what the world was like during that time, and by extension I'm curious how people like Louis, Cruz, or Karen would have coped with the sudden end of the world. Some of those thoughts inspired this, but ultimately it's from Cruz' point of view _ because I really wanted more Cruz _.
> 
> Louis' random stuffed panda was inspired by headcanons from the tumblr blog 'louis-with-an-s'. I liked it and feel it added to the thing overall. I tossed around the idea that Louis might have developed PTSD or something similar because of the collapse, but since it's not the focus on the fic, it ultimately fell on the cutting room floor.
> 
> I'm rambling now and gonna stop. Either way I hope this was enjoyed. Take care everyone ^^


End file.
